Bruised and Broken
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Ibbet ] " OS. Sam regardait la photographie posée sur la petite table en verre en face de lui, se remémorant son meilleur ami qui lui avait été arraché beaucoup trop tôt. AU, Sam et Dean ne sont pas frères. Mention de maltraitance, mort d'un personnage."


_**Note de l'auteur**__**:**_ Merci à Ibbet pour nous avoir permis de traduire cette fanfiction. Bien entendu, ni la série, ni les personnages, ni même l'histoire ne nous appartient. Seule la traduction est de nous. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude :)

_BRUISED AND BROKEN_

Bryan entra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sam, qui venait à peine de se remettre de sa rupture avec sa petite-amie.

Il héla qu'il était rentré, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il s'avança vers le salon, où il vit Sam allongé sur le canapé, fixant une photo posée sur la petite table en verre en face de lui.

Sam faisait ça souvent, et Bryan savait de quelle photo il s'agissait. C'était une photo de Sam, adolescent, posant avec un autre ado, légèrement plus petit. Ils étaient bras dessus-dessous et souriaient.

**« Hey Sam »** Dit Bryan en regardant le jeune homme.

Sam le regarda à peine, et murmura un **«Hey »** à peine audible.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » **Demanda-t-il, et **« Rien »** fût la seule réponse de Sam.

Brian ne fût pas surpris, Sam lui répondait toujours ça quand il posait des questions sur la photo ou sur l'adolescent avec qui il était.

**« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Sam, peut importe de quoi il s'agit, tu peux me parler »**

Bryan attendit une réponse mais Sam resta silencieux.

Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Sam se redressa et se mit à parler doucement, la voix pleine d'émotion.

**« Il s'appelait Dean »** Dit-il en pointant la photographie. **« Il était mon ami, je l'aimais… vraiment beaucoup, c'était plus que de l'amitié. J'ai toujours eu trop peur de le lui dire, j'étais tellement effrayé qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose. »**

Bryan s'avança jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté de Sam.

**« Son père avait l'habitude de le battre. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de demander de l'aide, mais il avait peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous n'avions que 16 ans, nous n'étions que des enfants. Je voulais le dire, lui apporter mon aide, mais il était terrifié par la réaction de son père s'il disait quoique ce soit. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un m'aurait cru, son père faisait en sorte que les bleus ne soient pas visibles »**

Sam se tut quelques instant, et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il prit la photographie, la regarda pendant quelques secondes, caressant doucement le cadre avec son pouce.

**« Cette photo… On avait l'habitude de s'asseoir dans ce champ à chaque fois qu'on en avait l'occasion »** Dit Sam en montrant l'arrière plan du cliché.

**« C'était magnifique et isolé. On pouvait rester assis là des heures juste pour parler »**

Sam soupira, essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

**« Il me disait qu'il voulait devenir pompier, qu'il voulait sauver les gens. Faire la différence, même si ce n'était pour qu'une seule personne »**

Sam sourit tristement à ce souvenir.

**« Peu importait tous les problèmes qu'il avait, il se préoccupait toujours des autres d'abord. »**

Une larme tomba sur sa joue, alors que son pouce continuait de caresser le visage de Dean.

**« Un soir, son père est rentré furieux du travail, et comme toujours, il s'en ait prit à Dean, sauf que cette fois, il ne s'est pas arrêté. C'était moche, Bryan… vraiment moche. Il m'a appelé avec son téléphone et il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au coin de sa rue. Quand je suis arrivé, il avait l'air tellement mal… Il avait l'air brisé. Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je l'ai amené à l'hôpital** **aussi que j'ai pu. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne sur les routes, et en 10 minutes, on était arrivés. »**

**« Il avait tellement mal que j'ai du le porter jusqu'à l'entrée. Des infirmières nous ont vus, et se sont ruées sur nous avec un brancard. Ils ont emmené Dean, et les docteurs m'ont demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'aller avec Dean. Je ne voulais pas le laisser… »**

Sam se tut de nouveau, ne pouvant plus lutter contre les larmes et éclata en sanglot. Bryan posa sa main contre son dos, dessinant des cercles pour tenter de le calmer.

**« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils devaient savoir, que c'était le seul moyen d'aider mon ami. Je leur ai dis tout ce que je savais. Ils ont appelé la police et j'ai du de nouveau leur raconter, leur décrire : les coups, la peur, les larmes. …Ils ont arrêté son père cette nuit là. »**

**« Quand le docteur est revenu me voir, il m'a dit que Dean était réveillé, mais qu'il avait eu une grave hémorragie interne. Il disait avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, mais…qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que… pour qu'il s'en sorte. Il m'a donné le numéro de sa chambre, et je suis allé le voir… »**

L'émotion faisait trembler sa voix, mais Sam continua.

**« Quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, il a tourné la tête vers moi. Il avait toujours ces magnifiques yeux verts, mais il avait pleuré, je le savais… »**

**« Il était entouré de machines… J'avais tellement peur, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça, alors j'ai essayé d'être fort, pour lui. »**

**« Je lui ai demandé comment il se sentait. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait mal partout, et il m'a demandé si… Il m'a demandé si il allait mourir. J'ai essayé de lui dire que non, que tout irait bien, qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais c'est comme s'il voyait à travers moi, comme s'il voyait mes doutes. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser, il n'avait rien fait de mal. **

**On est resté silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'il… »**

Sam laissa échapper un sanglot.

**« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il avait eu peur de me le dire, peur que je le déteste. J'ai vu une larme couler sur sa joue et je l'ai embrassé. Je lui ai dit que ce que je ressentais la même chose. Depuis le début. »**

**« Il m'a sourit, et a seulement répondu qu'on étaient des idiots. J'ai ri en lui disant que j'étais d'accord avec lui et à ce moment là, j'ai cru que peut-être, juste peut-être, tout irait bien… »**

**« On a arrêté de parler et il a fermé les yeux. Je lui ai tenu la main en lui promettant que tout irait bien…. En une demi-heure, il était parti. Je l'ai regardé mourir, Bryan,. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver »**

**« J'étais seul avec lui quand … Sa mère n'est même pas venue, elle était trop occupée à défendre son mari »**

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix, mais aussi de la colère.

**« Les docteurs ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu, mais il était trop tard. L'infirmière qui a déclaré l'heure de la mort m'a présenté ses condoléances. Elle était au bord des larmes.**

**« C'était trois jours avant qu'il ne fête ses 17 ans. Il était tellement excité. Il disait qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre encore un an pour qu'il puisse enfin se libérer de sa famille.**

**Trois ans aujourd'hui qu'il est parti et il me manque toujours autant. Je ne sais pas comment vivre sans lui, Bryan. Je voudrais tellement qu'il revienne. »**

Sam tremblait tellement. Les sanglots parcourait son corps alors qu'il laissait aller sa tristesse.

Bryan le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter, ses propres larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Sam s'était endormi, les joues encore noyées de larmes, serrant la photographie de Dean et lui contre son torse.

**FIN -**

_**Note de l'auteur #2**__** : **_Voilà, nous espérons que cet OS vous aura ému(e)s autant qu'il nous aura émues. En tout cas, nous avons prit beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette histoire. Merci à Ibbet pour avoir écrit cette fiction en premier lieu et de nous avoir laissés la traduire.

Des bisous, et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser vos avis, ça compte beaucoup pour nous:)


End file.
